


Don't blame him

by Pride_99



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_99/pseuds/Pride_99
Summary: It all started with Roger giving him a ride in his private jet.
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Don't blame him

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them and this happened. I hope you enjoy.

It all started with Roger giving him a ride in his private jet.

He remembered still questioning his decision when they stepped into the quiet night in Montreal. Roger's voice had been even deeper than usual in the vague sounds of traffic. Moisture pricking at his eyes, his sight a blurring haze as he followed his friend into his private plane.

He had been in utter shock that afternoon, when Carlos came and told him that all the commercial planes were full and they couldn't leave as planned, in a light tone that was absolutely annoying, casual enough as if declaring that they were going on holiday.

Frustrated, he had said, “We can't leave then. Cincinnati starts in two days and we can't leave here.”

Carlos had grimaced which annoyed him even more. With that smooth and steady voice he wished Rafa a good night's sleep.

“It's not night yet, Carlos, and we not supposed to be here tonight!” He had shouted after him.

And he had said more than three times that Roger absolutely didn't need to do this, because he didn't want to bother no one. But the real reason was that he was nervous like hell. If he do this he would be risking all his buried feelings being seen through transparently.

He had already felt very transparent when Roger found him in the locker room and offered him that ride. He had blushed by the care in Roger's eyes, but more like by the fact that he had stripped down to his underwear.

“I can wait till tomorrow, no? Totally. I get rest here in Canada.”

Roger's stubbornness had been hard to believe. “Better come with me and get rest on the plane!”

Rafa hated himself for shaking with anticipation. “That will be too much bother for you.”

“How will it be?”

“Well, not just me, there's my team, you know, big trouble.”

“What trouble, Rafa? Just a ride! You and your team are very welcome. I'm happy to help, okay? We're leaving tonight, how about that?” Roger's smile was hard to resist, but that was nothing new.

The sweat on his back had started getting cold and he bit his lip, totally flurried. “Ok Roger. Thank you very much. I go shower now, see you at night!”

And his face turned even redder when he realized that one minute later Roger went into the cubicle next to his.

Thankfully the Swiss never seemed to be bothered by his weird behaviors. Not even now, as he was shifting awkwardly in his seat while Roger was looking out of the plane's window, stretching his arms, long eyelashes quivering, luring Rafa's attention. He stared. Roger turned and their eyes met unexpectedly, and he hastily looked away, his cheeks flushed crimson.

This was not the wisest decision he had made, clearly.

“You okay?”

“Sí.”

“Relax. If you want to sleep, you can! I'm not gonna leave you here or kick you out if that's what you're worried about.”

“No! I not worry about that! You not gonna do it.” Flustered and rattled, well done Rafa.

Roger giggled and shook his head, a gesture of amusement. “I know. I was joking, Rafa.”

He laughed as well and tried to relax like Roger suggested. Obviously he failed.

“Too bad the kids are not here. They would love seeing you.”

“They would?”

“Of course.” Roger's eyes softened as if reminiscing. “They like me talking about you.”

Rafa's eyes were wide. Finally he tilted his head, catching the other man's eyes and smiled back shyly. “You talk about me a lot?”

“Yeah. A lot.” A yes without hesitation, a friendly and warm smile, brown eyes shining. Rafa blushed furiously.

He managed to hold back a defeated sigh as Roger closed his eyes in content and sank into the soft seat. His tired muscles were demanding rest. He should feel warm and peaceful, instead of feeling hot and restless, knowing there was no way it was going to stop in the next two hours with Roger sitting this close. 

Roger casually brushed his fingertips over his, mild expression undoubtedly showing his contentment. Somehow the Swiss had always managed to look elegant and relaxed, a power Rafa had never successfully mastered.

Ironic how he had carefully avoided it, but still at his most awkward moment in the locker room bumped into this man, who he had always admired and adored, with feelings that had gradually grown beyond that of his friends, beyond his control, making him secretly want so much to be closer, like now, like countless times before, except this time it was private.

Well, not completely private. That was not possible. His team was here, too, and he could see Carlos squinting and enjoying himself not far behind his seat in the plane's reflective glass.

The warmth of the cabin drifted his mind. He started to feel a slight hope of calm, his poor heart finally finding its normal rhythm.

A gentle sound, and something fell on his shoulder. He froze completely with a wild heaving chest, his eyes widened with horror. Slowly and tentatively, he glanced down, and there Roger was, with his head resting on Rafa's shoulder, soundly asleep, eyes closed and breath even. He almost didn't hold back a gasp.

He forcibly closed his already open mouth to prevent the Rogelio from slipping out. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat. Roger's low breathing sounded smoothly in his ear, mingling with his thumping heartbeat, and the thoughts that had just been circling in his head disappeared into nowhere in a single blinking second.

Roger's breath drew closer to his neck, pressing against it and vibrating gently in his sensitive ear. He had a fleeting desire to move or cough, or say something, anything to wake Roger up at once and save himself from this heart-racing crisis, but he did none of that. He moved his arm carefully to make Roger more comfortable, his other hand unconsciously clenching the leather seat. At least he was counting on waiting for his body to stop shivering, but the sensation of Roger's nose gently resting in the crook of his neck, soft hair brushing against his earlobe, he only wanted to scream.

He was done, great.

His shoulder felt heavy but warm, too warm maybe, and he could not help but turn his head and stare at Roger's bushy eyebrows and long lashes. The light fell on them, making them look hazel, and they were vibrating slightly with Roger's steady breath, with a rhythm he could feel every beat of, and he was enamored. He looked at their silhouettes on the cabin wall then, messy hair and huddled shoulders, all signs of intimacy and comfort.

His palms began to sweat, his back stiff. He had a real taste of being overwhelmed, a feeling that his opponents often talked about, with Roger sleeping on his shoulder, stubble tickling against the secret sensitive part of his body. 

“Rafa, I start to wonder,” a husky voice sounded in his ear as Roger's breath ghosted over his neck. He froze, lost his ability to think. His cheeks heated, flushed to his ears. Holding his breath, he didn't dare to say a word.

Roger snuggled closer and nuzzled him again intentionally.

“Do you really not like being with me, or do you like it a little too much?”

“What?” His voice was no more than a whisper.

“You're getting warmer all the time. I can feel it.” Roger smiled happily, a secret, private smile lingering in his eyes longer than usual.

He was completely done, screwed, perfect.

Concealing was useless now. He put his arm around Roger and let him lean back on his shoulder.

“At least it stay between us, no?”

Roger's muffled giggle sounded over his shoulder. “You can hold me tighter so Carlos won't see us.”

He groaned. The last name he wanted to hear. “He will not see! He very bad, not help me book flight tickets early. He would laugh I know.”

Roger's lips were suddenly on his neck, leaving a hot, open-mouthed kiss. He shuddered hard, the friction shooting sparks down his spine. “Roger!”

“Rafa,” Roger said, with frizzled hair and blazing eyes, staring wildly up at him, “Don't blame him.”

At this state, he wasn't sure what he was hearing, nor did he care though. Roger's eyes were where he wanted to be lost.

“Sí. Planes are full, no?”

“That I don't know. I only know I told him to say that.” He said with an absolutely wicked smirk, as Rafa's eyes turned wide, “So I could do this.” He captured Rafa's lips this time, sealing all his protest.


End file.
